


Two for the Price of One

by v3ryvelvet



Series: One Shots [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Consensual, F/M, Finger Sucking, Kylo Ren & Ben Solo are Twins, No Pregnancy, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sharing, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, breylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 12:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v3ryvelvet/pseuds/v3ryvelvet
Summary: “So, you’re the one who has my brother enchanted and cancelling our plans?”The wine must’ve gone to her head. Did he just say brother?“I’m sorry,” Rey begins, “I’m confused.”From behind Ben appears...Ben? In the same suit, with his dark hair pushed away from his face and…Rey gapes at the identical twins in front of her.Or: Rey picks up Ben Solo in a bar but ends up going home with Benandhis brother, Kylo.





	Two for the Price of One

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Buni for beta-ing!
> 
> Just some average, free porn to get you through the day.
> 
> Enjoy x

  
Rey notices him before he does. 

His hand is wrapped around a tumbler glass of amber liquid, eyes focussed on the phone in his other hand. 

She drinks him in. His suit looks expensive and perfectly tailored to his large frame. Turning on the bar stool, Rey sips her rosé wine, wondering if she can catch the attention of the handsome man sitting in the booth behind her. 

When Poe and Finn had left the minutes previously, Rey had planned on finishing the wine and grabbing an Uber. She’d settle in for the night, maybe bring out the wand vibrator in her bedside cabinet and masturbate until she passed out. 

The idea of using the wand was immediately thrown out the window when Rey noticed _ him. _

Turning on the bar stool again, Rey tries her luck and eyes the man greedily. She isn’t sure what does it; maybe he can feel the eyes of someone on him, but he looks up from his phone and locks on to Rey. Smiling, Rey turns back to the bar and takes another sip of her wine. She can only hope he’s intrigued enough to give up his booth and approach her. 

“Hi.” 

_ Yessss! _

Smiling again, Rey looks to meet the stranger but is met with his chest. Her line of sight moves up to his face, swallowing hard when she realises just how big he really is. 

“Hi,” she whispers. 

The man has been wearing a tie at some point in the day, his collar now untied and the top buttons of his shirt pulled apart to show a flash of pale skin. The glass in her hand feels like it’ll slip from her grip any minute, a nervous sheen of sweat now coating the palm of her hand. She is absolutely batting out of her league with this guy; he’s probably here to ask her to _ stop _staring. 

“I could be mistaken but-“ he sits himself down onto the neighbouring barstool, his drink joining hers on the granite bar top. “Were you just checking me out?” 

Rey laughs. A nervous sound followed by a less than dainty sip of her drink. 

“That obvious, huh?” 

She cringes and looks away, heat flourishing across her body. 

“Mhm, a little bit.”

If he was gorgeous mulling over his phone and drink, he’s even more spectacular smiling at her. His hand reaches over to hers, “I’m Ben.”

Rey feels her insides clench when her hand meets his, a firm grip with soft skin; fingers that leave her mind wandering with the possibility of what he could do to her. 

“Rey.”

She always expects this, the look of confusion when she introduces herself. Ben is no exception as his eyebrow quirks up.

“That’s an unusual name. Short for Rachel? Rebecca, maybe?” 

“Hmm, nope. Just Rey.” 

The smile that spreads across his lips steals the breath from her lungs. She notices more now how expressive his eyes are; bright and dark all in one, smouldering so intently she feels herself crossing her legs automatically. 

“I like it.” 

\- - -

Ben turns out to be more than just nice to look at. He’s funny, _ too _ funny almost. It’s more than one occasion that Rey’s laughing so much that she’s wiping her eyes to stop her makeup from running, patrons looking over their shoulder to see what the fuss is about; some more than others smiling as they look on at the couple. She learns he’s a lawyer, _ a human rights lawyer, _thank you very much. 

“Wow,” Rey breathes, eyes widening. “That’s impressive.” 

Ben shrugs bashfully, fingers toying with his near empty glass. 

“I wasn’t always,” he begins, “I was corporate to begin with but ah-“ 

Rey watches, her chin resting on her hand so taken in by his words, his _ voice. _

“I made bad decisions and hurt people...I didn’t want to spend my life like that, so I quit and went back to school and...here I am.” 

“Wow-“

“You already said that.” 

Grinning, Rey shoves him playfully.

He doesn’t go into much detail about his work. Understandably, since he’s off the clock and trying to enjoy his evening. 

Rey soon follows, telling Ben she’s an aerospace engineer at Coruscant International Airport. She’s always loved the dynamics of aeroplanes, fascinated that something could take you to the other side of the world. Rey even lets slip that as a child, when she would play in the yard of her foster home, she would look at the sky and see the planes ascending to their required altitude and dream of the day she could leave and never look back. 

“Sorry,” she grins, sheepishly looking at her empty wine glass, “that was probably a bit too much to share.” 

“Not at all. You show more courage following that dream than I ever could. You should be proud.”

Rey thinks of his words, pursing her lips in thought. 

After years of abuse from the hands and mouth of her so called carer, Unkar Plutt, Rey once believed she would always be _ nothing. _He belittled her and mocked her, he made Rey sure to think she would die a nobody, just like her parents. 

The minute she turned seventeen, Rey was out the door of Plutt’s home. Fleeing at nighttime, with only the clothes on her back and the small sum of money taken from Unkar’s wallet, she left the dilapidated house in the middle of Jakku...and she was gone. 

As if she had never existed in the first place. 

Rey worked in coffee shops, supermarkets and nightclubs to scrape the money for college, to learn and succeed. It’s in the nightclub where Rey met Finn, another soul lost in the foster care system now trying to make his way in life. It’s through Finn and his friends that Rey found the family she always wanted. They supported her through thick and thin, through the anniversaries that brought her so much pain, to sitting up with her through her exam preparation. 

With the help of her friends, Rey had done it; she had proved Plutt wrong, she proved the parents who left her wrong. 

“Yeah,” Rey smiles, “I’m pretty proud.” 

Looking up, she sees Ben smiling too. 

“So… ” Finishing the rest of her wine, Rey laughs nervously.

“Can I get you another drink?” Ben too has finished his drink; he's rolling the glass in his hand and looking to catch the bartender's attention. This is their second drink, Rey buying it to jokingly apologise for her less than subtle approach to noticing Ben. 

“Oh, no, you know I think I’m okay. We could go back to my place though if, uh, if you want?” 

When those pouting lips pull into a grin that makes her pussy clench, Rey knows she’s going to get the answer she wants. 

“That sounds like a fantastic idea, Rey.” 

“Okay, great.” She feels the relief flooding her veins, the fact that this gorgeous man is showing her the same interest and that she won’t need to use her vibrator like she had planned. “I’m just gonna go to the bathroom real quick and, uh, we can head off?” 

“Great.”

Her legs already feel like jelly walking from the bar to the bathrooms. Looking over her shoulder, she tries to look inconspicuously at Ben, to check out the lumbering giant of a man. Her palm rests on the brass handle of the lavatory door when she sees him speaking to someone, another man who looks just as big as Ben does, if not _ even _larger. 

She pauses for a moment more to wonder if it’s just the barman picking up their empty glasses, but the longer she waits, the more Ben and this man seem to chat. 

Shrugging it off as a friend or a colleague, she makes her way into the bathroom, a skip in her step as if singing _ I’m gonna get laid, I’m gonna get laid! _Now, Rey has had boyfriends and hookups, but she isn’t one to do things like this every weekend. But even so, dutifully she pulls out her phone and pulls up her last conversation with Finn. 

_ Rey Johnson: _

_ Your girl got herself a man 💃 _

_ Finn Storm: _

_ Get outta here! Thought you were finishing your drink and grabbing an Uber?! _

_ Rey Johnson: _

_ I was but then this beautiful man appeared and I just 💦💦💦 _

_ Finn Storm: _

_ Hahaha, wow. Okay, name, details? _

She eyes Finn’s newest message as she lines her lips with nude lipstick, found in the depths of her handbag. 

_ Rey Johnson: _

_ Ben Solo, human rights lawyer for Resistance & Co. He’s so pretty. We’re going back to my place. _

_ Finn Storm: _

_ Oh fancy. Phone me if you need anything and check in with me tomorrow please! _

Satisfied with her check in to Finn, Rey twirls a strand of hair around her finger in the mirror and makes her way back to the bar to claim her prize. She’s about to turn her tracking app on when her phone vibrates again. 

_ Poe Dameron: _

_ You go get that dick, honey! 🍆 _

Rey’s laughing and replying one handed to Poe when she reaches the bar again. Only when she looks up she frowns. Ben has changed his clothes, no longer in the crisp suit and the buttons that have been loosened showing his chest are gone. Now in dark jeans and a t-shirt. 

“Oh, I didn’t even see you had a bag with you?” Rey questions, slipping her phone into her purse. There’s a hint of a smile pulling at his lips and- is his hair shorter? 

“So, _ you’re _the one who has my brother enchanted and cancelling our plans?” 

The wine must’ve gone to her head. Did he just say brother? 

“I’m sorry,” Rey begins, “I’m confused.” 

From behind Ben appears...Ben? In the same suit, with his dark hair pushed away from his face and…Rey gapes at the identical twins in front of her. 

“I see my brother _ also _failed to inform you he’s an identical twin?”

Breathing out and trying her hardest not to let her eyes bulge out of her skull, Rey nods her head, “yes, he missed that detail out.” 

Ben smiles apologetically from over his brother’s shoulder.

“I’m Kylo,” he grins at Rey, towering as tall as his brother. “My big brother here was meant to have dinner with me. I come all the way from Chandrilla only to get a text to say he has _ alternative _plans. Can you believe it?”

Rey breathes a laugh and meets Ben’s eye, he mouths an apology from behind his brother. 

“Well,” she begins, “that is pretty rude.” 

”Isn’t it just. What was your name there, sweetheart?” 

How is he just as smooth as Ben?

Tucking away the strand of hair she had just twirled confidently, Rey moves a step forward and smiles.

“I’m Rey. I should apologise it was me that swooped on your brother-“

“Oh don’t apologise. For someone as gorgeous as you I suppose I can understand him cancelling on me, but my curiosity got the better of me, so I thought I would swing by and, well…” 

An almost predatory gaze moves over the length of her body. She should disgusted that he’s being so brazen with her, but all Rey feels is a thrill shooting up her body and settling between her thighs. She wonders if Ben minds, that his brother is imposing like how he is. 

Her cheeks are blushing; she can feel it but makes no attempt to hide it. Looking over Kylo’s shoulder, she eyes Ben, looking for an ounce of anger or frustration but he looks just as laid back as he did half an hour ago. 

“Rey,” Ben begins, “do you want to leave?” 

“Well,” leaning into the bar Rey wonders if she can get this to go the way she wants, “of course, but what about Kylo?” 

Every part of Rey is throbbing right now. There’s two of them. Two sets of hands and two mouths and two-

“Yeah,” Kylo pipes up, “what about me? A two hour flight just to be ditched by my big brother!” He mocks a pout that soon breaks into a grin that makes Rey’s knees buckle. 

“I mean, if you want, you could come back with me and Ben?”

She hopes it doesn’t put Ben off, doesn’t put them both off and she ends up on her original plan of loneliness and vibrating wands. What a disaster that would be. Looking to her right, Kylo is still grinning, like the cat that got the cream whilst Ben on her left is smiling. There’s such a genuine happiness to his smile and dark eyes that Rey feels a swoop of nerves in her belly. 

“Fine by me,” Ben finally says, “but only if _ you’re _happy with it, Rey.”

“Kylo?” 

Next to her Kylo is nodding, 

“Absolutely fine by me, sweetheart.” 

Rey lets a breath out, her insecurity and fear of being alone again for the night gone. She wonders if she should update Finn on the situation that she’s now bringing home _ two _ guys back to her apartment and not one. Two brothers, actually, a set of twins. 

No. 

Finn would have an absolute fit if he found out, and would no doubt talk her out of it or march down to the bar to drag her home. Poe, on the other hand, would probably try his luck in joining them. 

Rey’s going to keep this to herself for now, Finn already has Ben’s details and has probably already stalked him through his social media, so, if anything, is already aware of Kylo’s existence. To be on the safe side, she decides to preemptively write a draft text to Finn just in case… 

“Okay,” Rey smiles, “I’ll go book an Uber.” 

She can feel them both turn around to lean on the bar and watch as she saunters away with her phone in hand. Quickly she types a message to Finn but halts on sending it, next she brings up her app and types _ home _for her intended destination. Within a few seconds she has a response and it should only be a few minutes before their car appears. 

With her phone back in her purse and a small pep talk to herself, Rey looks over her shoulder to find both brothers still staring at her. Ben’s eyes are quickest to move, quite clearly on her ass and then up to her face. She feels that rush of adrenaline and thrill knowing these two men actually _ want _her…

“The car should be pulling up, you ready?” 

The adrenaline in her veins turns to confidence, Rey doesn’t let them answer before turning back on her heel and heading for the exit. 

She smiles knowingly when she hears them both walking behind her.

\- - -

Their car journey is quiet. The driver greets them politely and asks them how their night has been. Rey replies for them both, indulging in the driver’s conversation while Ben and Kylo sit either side of her. Maybe the driver thinks they’re just a group of friends or even a set of siblings? She hopes not…

Half way through discussing the Coruscant’s football game Rey jumps from her seat. Looking down at her lap she finds Ben’s hand inching up the inside of her thigh, the squeeze of his hand she thinks is supposed to settle her nerves but all it does is make her squirm. The driver’s attention has moved from the conversation, his eyes now focussed on the midtown traffic. Ben meanwhile doesn’t seem phased, his gaze instead looking out the window and unaware he’s causing Rey to have a meltdown. 

Just as she’s used to the feeling of Ben’s hand around her thigh Rey’s startled when Kylo leans into her, his mouth right by her ear,

“If you want me to leave, just say the words.” 

Her heart is fluttering and mind is spinning with one brother’s hand on her thigh and the other brother’s mouth by her ear she can only shake her head. 

“No,” she mutters, cautious their driver may hear, “I want this.” 

There’s a sound in the back of his throat, like a grumble of approval, and then he’s pulling away, looking back out the window to mirror how his twin looks. 

Right on cue the driver begins chatting, distracting Rey all the way up to her apartment building. 

\- - -

She tips the driver generously, takes Ben’s hand when he offers her it to help her out of the car. 

Everything feels surreal at this point, that she’s taking these two men into her apartment. 

She’s going to have them, _ both _ of them. 

\- - -

Rey’s apartment is small, but comfortable. It’s a damn sight better than the apartment she once shared with Finn all those years ago; the thought of it still brings a shudder of dread. 

With that, the three of them are in her apartment, in the hallway, standing quietly. 

It’s Ben that moves first, wrapping his arm around her waist and pushing himself against her back while his mouth finds her neck. In the back of her head, she thought she’d be more timid and nervous, but feeling him like this, the warmth of his body and the soft push of lips against her skin, all that doubt leaves Rey’s mind. 

“You’re beautiful.” Ben’s voice is barely a whisper, only meant for him and her. “I saw you first, you know…”

They’re walking now, stepping through her lounge and towards her bedroom. 

“I did,” he continues, gently pushing against Rey to keep her moving as he speaks. “Actually, I heard you first. Heard you laughing. Can’t say I wasn’t a little disappointed to see you with those guys so I just put you to the back of my head.”

She grins at this, somewhat satisfied she had an effect on him earlier in the evening. 

“Just friends, not into women, friends.”

“Ah.”

The switch to her bedroom light is flicked on. 

She’s not sure who does it, Ben or Kylo. His lips on her neck don’t stop, mouthing and sucking until she’s arching herself into him. It’s like this they kiss, Ben tipping her neck back to kiss her. It’s more tender than she would’ve expected, his tongue just pushing past her trembling lips to meet her own. From around them, Rey hears Kylo, moving around the room and closing her curtains and finding another lamp to turn on. 

“Mhm.”

The sound Ben makes pulling away from Rey ignites that heat in the pits of her belly. 

“Kylo’s gonna kiss you now, I just had to be first…” his thumb strokes the line of her jaw, “been thinking about kissing you all night.”

She can only nod, the words would be unintelligible even if she did try. 

Kylo’s right there, pulling her chin to look at him.

So far everything has been next to identical for the twins but kissing them is different. Kylo is still soft, his hand curling through her hair, but there’s a hint of authority as he does it. 

Her whole body tingles with both men pushed against her. It only worsens when she feels Ben’s hands from behind her reaching around to undo the button of her jeans. She breaks the kiss from Kylo to step out of the heels she had been wearing before she’s reaching on tiptoes to press herself into him again. All the while, Ben has managed to free of her jeans, his hands stroking up the back of her thighs to cup her ass. 

“Look at this.” Ben’s voice carries across the room, hands still clutching her peachy ass. 

Kylo’s mouth moves down her neck, fingers pulling the strap of her camisole down her shoulder to kiss the freckled skin there. Goosebumps run across her skin when she feels Ben’s finger tracing the line of her underwear. It’s one of her nicer sets of underwear, lace material in a soft blue. Rey gasps when Ben’s finger pushes beneath the line of elastic material. 

“So fucking gorgeous,” Kylo mutters, his fingers have found the edge of Rey’s camisole, lifting it off to throw with the remainder of her clothing. The bra matches her underwear, the laced material that leaves nothing to the imagination. She sees Kylo’s eyes widen in delight, the curve of her breast and hardened nipples easily seen through the material. Ducking his head down to her chest, Kylo begins lapping at her nipples over the fabric and biting ever so gently. 

One brother sucks on her nipples, the material of her bra soaked with his saliva, while the other kisses a line down her spine to her backside. 

Through heavy lids, Rey watches Kylo. He’s insistent on biting and sucking her hardened buds until she squirms between them both. 

“Fuck, she tastes so fucking good,” Kylo manages to murmur between sucks. His mouth moves to the curve of her breast. “You know,” he begins, the continuous slurps and sucks to her tits making Rey grind between the two brothers, “I think I can fit your tits in my mouth.”

“Yeah,” Rey breathes a quiet laugh, “they’re pretty small.”

“Pretty fucking perfect,” Kylo mumbles. He latches his mouth over the soaked material, the small mound sipping over his tongue. 

She groans when she feels herself being pulled back, Ben dragging her to the end of her bed. 

“Can we get you naked?” Ben asks, fingers already fiddling with the silk straps of her bra. His mouth pressed to her, “I wanna see all of you.”

Kylo catches this, looking up at Rey for her permission. 

The answer is clear when she lifts her hips from the bed, trying to pull the underwear from her body. Both brothers are quick to help; Kylo dragging them down her thighs while Ben’s fingers are skirting up her ribcage to the edge of her bra, inching it up over chest to join the other clothes. 

There’s _ four _hands groping and touching her skin, soft fingers and palms gliding along flesh. Murmuring voices full of compliments about her, about how good she is, how gorgeous she is. 

They work in perfect tandem together; Ben moving his hands across her skin, reaching to her chest palm at her tits while Kylo spreads her legs, the tips of his fingers grazing just where she needs them most. With her head cradled in Ben’s lap, she finds herself canting her hips, desperately seeking the pleasure she knows they’ll give. 

“Kylo’s gonna lick that pretty cunt,” Ben breathes into her ear. His fingers stroke her chestnut hair, pulling it out of her face and into a ponytail in his hands. “And you’re going to watch every minute, okay?” 

“Yes yes okay, just please, please-” 

Ben chuckles from behind her, still pulling strands of hair from her face while Kylo manoeuvres himself between her legs. 

“Such a pretty pussy,” Kylo smiles against the inside of her thigh. He keeps her legs parted, kissing the flushed skin there whilst revelling in how pretty she is. “Can you see, Ben? So pink and wet, you’ve been ready for us since the bar, haven’t you?” 

Rey nods quickly, anything to hurry the process and just get Kylo’s mouth on her. He hums appreciatively at her, finally lowering his mouth to lick her folds. 

Almost immediately Rey relaxes into their bodies, her head still being supported by Ben while Kylo holds her thighs apart. 

“Remember and watch, sweetheart,” Ben chastises, his mouth lowered to her ear. She squeaks when he bites on her earlobe gently. 

Simultaneously, Kylo pulls at her clit with his plush lips. Rey does as she's told, her eyes set on Kylo as he licks and sucks at her pussy. It’s not only his mouth, Kylo uses his whole face. His tongue dips down the lines of her slit, moving to taste the arousal that leaks from her. His nose bumps at her clit delightfully. With his ministrations, Rey begins to roll her hips, greedy to feel more from the younger Solo brother. 

She whines when his tongue moves back up to her clit, swirling the muscle around in slow deliberate circles.

“Tell me how it feels,” Ben is at her ear again, his breath so deliciously warm and voice so low she feels her clit pulsate. 

Everytime Rey opens her mouth to respond a tumble of whines and moans come out instead, she’s panting heavily and choking on her own breath.

“C’mon sweetheart, I wanna know how it feels,” Ben goades her again, a hand leaving her hair to twist a dusky pink nipple between his fingers. 

“So good, Ben, I feel him everywhere-“ she cuts herself off to moan again, Kylo now flicking the bud slowly with his tongue. “I-oh god- Ben… fuck, Kylo, I-“ 

Rey comes like that, with Kylo’s tongue still pressed between her thighs and Ben’s fingers pulling and twisting her nipples.

“You’re so sensitive,” Ben mutters, his mouth dragging down her neck and back up to kiss and lick the skin there while Rey continues to grind herself into Kylo’s face. She wants the orgasm to keep going; it’s hot in her veins and that burst of endorphins is clouding her mind. 

Seeing the overwhelming reaction to his mouth, Kylo pulls away from Rey, grinning as brightly as he did when they were introduced. 

“You come so quickly and taste-“ Kylo licks his lips, “so good.” His voice is quiet but concentrated, eyes looking back down to her sex. It’s slick with her own arousal and his saliva, “the prettiest cunt I ever ate.” 

The compliment should make her blush, more than she already is, but instead she’s sitting her body up and grabbing for Kylo’s clothes. While he undresses, Rey turns on to her knees eyeing Ben. His carefully styled hair has come free from its place, hanging over his eyes. 

“Off,” she whispers pointing a hand to his shirt. The word is barely out of her mouth and he’s shrugging the suit jacket off and pulling the buttons apart revealing a smooth chest of pale skin and chiselers abs. Rey watches hungrily, eyeing up his bare torso while he shucks his suit, trousers and shoes off until he’s as naked as she is. 

He’s already hard and aching, with a thick cock that makes her pussy clench. Rey’s never been with someone of this grandeur, and she doesn’t know what she wants to do more: climb over Ben and ride his dick, or crawl to him and suck him right down her throat. 

Rey feels herself light up when she’s reminded of Kylo behind her. 

Why doesn’t she do both?

Looking over her shoulder, Rey finds Kylo naked, his hand covering his cock tugging at it while his teeth sink into his bottom lip. 

“You look perfect spread out like this.” Kylo places his hand between her thighs, widening her legs so he can kneel behind her. 

Inhaling Rey shimmies closer to him while keeping her eye on Ben, “you both clean?” She asks.

Ben nods silently.

From behind her Kylo pushes his cock between her legs, bumping the tip of himself against her sensitive clit.

“I’m clean, sweetheart.”

“Good,” Rey breathes through an exhale. “Me too. I have an IUD so-“ 

That’s enough for Kylo; he pulls back and pushes the tip of his cock into her. Her eyes widen and head drops, choking on the breath that has caught in her throat. Deeper and deeper, Kylo sinks into Rey’s heat, his fingers gripping the flesh of her hips holding her still. 

“Look at you,” Ben’s voice rumbles in front of her, he moves forward with hand wrapped around his cock. Slowly he fists his hand over his cock, precum leaking from the tip already. “So pretty when you’re getting fucked.” 

She whines again, hand reaching for him. With a smile he takes her hand, pulling it to his lips to kiss her fingertips gently. He continues like this while Kylo builds a rhythm behind her, his hand moving to the centre of her back holding her in place while the other still grips her hip. 

Sucking a finger into his mouth, Ben watches with amusement seeing how Rey already begins unravel beneath his brother. 

“Ben, I need- _ ahh god, Kylo! Fuck!” _

The smacking Kylo’s hips against her ass is deafening. He’s as deep as he can reach, short hard thrusts that leave them both panting and groaning. 

“She’s so tight Ben, fuck, she’s unbelievable, fuck-“

Slipping a second finger of Rey’s into his mouth, Ben smiles. Rey has somehow lifted her head, staring at Ben with lust filled eyes. 

“Do you want something to suck on?” He asks, popping her fingers out of his mouth. 

Through moans she answers, “uh huh, _ please!” _

Kylo, meanwhile, hearing her pleas to be filled somewhere else, pushes Rey further into the mattress while pulling her hips up closer so her backside is pulled up right to his body. 

Faced with his cock in front of her eyes, Rey pulls Ben into her mouth, moaning when Kylo begins his movements again. 

The taste of Ben is masculine, something so delicious and just for her, filling her insides with warmth. Clenching her pussy with a stifled moan, Rey laps greedily at his cock. She tries to keep herself as calm and as careful as possible, her mind is all over the place as Kylo fucks her from behind. Ben’s only just touching the back of her throat when she gags,

“Ohh shh, sweetheart, take your time,” Ben grinds out, pulling her hair back into a makeshift ponytail with his hands. Her eyes flicker to his, sees his lips pulled back into a growl as she starts to bob her head up and down his cock slowly. “There we go, good...good girl.”

Her eyes soon blink shut again when she finds a rhythm he likes; she sucks him down and quickly rises to lap her tongue over the tip of his cock; over and over she follows this pattern. 

“Jesus fuck, _ Rey-“ _

Pride overwhelms her when she hears the strangled moans of both brothers, one panting and bucking his hips into her face while the other clutches the flesh of her hips and ass, fucking her with a brute strength that leaves her spluttering over Ben’s cock. 

Looking up she sees Ben pulling his fist to his mouth, biting the skin there before fisting at her hair until she’s pulled away from his cock completely. 

“Felt like I was gonna cum,” he quickly explains, pulling her close to his face, “I wanna cum in your pussy. Since the moment I laid my eyes on you, I knew I wanted to cum inside you.”

Through a sharp hiss of his teeth Kylo interrupts, “she feels so good Ben, she’s so tight and so _ fucking _warm.”

Kylo quickens his hips, each movement coaxing a moan from Rey’s mouth. She barely goes a minute without making some noise, whether it be these breathy moans that make Ben’s dick twitch or the loud cries where she looks like she’s going to cum all over again. Holding her by her hair, Ben nuzzles his mouth into her neck,

“You’re doing so good taking him, he’s so big, isn’t he?”

Rey verges on tears at how good she feels, Kylo’s thick cock hitting every single sweet spot inside of her while Ben holds her against him, whispering in her ear how good she is. 

“Can you cum on Kylo? Can you soak his cock, sweetheart? 

Rey’s nodding incoherently now, her face buried into Ben’s shoulder. Sucking and mouthing at his skin while crying for them both, pleading to cum and begging for it faster, _ harder. _

Pulling Rey away from his shoulder, he holds her gently by the throat so they’re face to face. He watches every facial expression, every moan; nodding encouragingly at her. 

“That’s it, you're such a good girl.”

When her moans begin to rush out in quick succession, Ben tucks her into his shoulder again, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. Her whole body shakes through the force of her orgasm, as long and loud moans are buried into the pale flesh of Ben’s skin. 

“I can’t wait to make you cum like that, can’t wait to see it in your eyes,” he whispers into her ear. 

“Shit,” Kylo breathes, he pulls his leg up from the bed so he’s balancing on his knee and one foot, thrusting even faster now. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum, fuck, _ fuck-“ _

Kylo’s quick when he pulls out of Rey, only seconds later and he paints her ass with his spend. It splashes to her tanned skin in perfect pear drop shapes that quickly slide down her skin. Heaving with exertion from behind her, Kylo groans, patting the flushed skin of her backside. 

Still breathing into Ben’s shoulder she feels Kylo’s cum on her skin, hot and moving to fall down her thighs and on to her comforter. She can hear Kylo still huffing, unmoving from the bed, watching his own efforts gliding down her body. 

“Holy shit,” Kylo breathes through a laugh, “I’ve not cum that hard…in…ever, fuck.” 

Rey’s grinning now, her face settled into the nook of Ben’s neck. Finally, she rolls on to her back, cum on the comforter be damned and she stretches like a cat. 

“You did real good.” Kylo’s leaning down over her, his nose buried between her breasts and kissing. “Can Ben feel how good you are?"

Blinking slowly, her body still recuperating from her last orgasm, she nods with a lazy smile on her lips. Sensing her blissed out state, the brothers leave her for a moment, instead moving themselves around her bed. Rey smiles brightly when she feels someone caress her knee while a different finger draws a circle on her hip. Ben replaces Kylo to move above her while Kylo sets himself by her head, stroking her hair gently. 

“Mhm,” Rey begins with a dreamy sigh, “this feels like way too much.” 

Catching Ben’s concerned eye, she grins, “I mean, I only bought you a drink and you’ve both made me cum twice. Seems like an unfair deal…”

Returning her grin, Ben runs his hands down her shapely legs, counting the freckles as he moves. 

“Just think of it as…” He lifts her legs high, grinning again when Rey’s eyes widen while Kylo leans over and takes her ankles. Together, the brothers move Rey, spreading her wide open for Ben to fit between her legs keeping his hands free to palm at her tits. He lines himself up with her centre, “two for the price of one.” 

Ben bottoms out in one long thrust. 

Eyes rolling back into her skull, Rey lets herself lean into Kylo’s lap like a spoilt pet. She’s filled to the brim with no where else for Ben to go; he’s so deep that she swears she can taste him. It’s Kylo that moves first, stroking her hair and letting his fingers line across her plump lips. 

“This is a first,” Kylo drawls into her ear, “you’ve rendered my brother speechless.” 

Rey still can’t open her eyes, so taken aback by the sheer size of Ben. He feels so different to how Kylo did, maybe it’s the position, does he feel thicker than Kylo? 

She inhales sharply when Ben draws back and pulls her leg over his shoulder while Kylo’s hand lays firm on her other leg, keeping her wide open for Ben. Rey squeaks when Ben pulls her body closer. Her breathy laugh of shock quickly dissolves into a moan when he begins moving, skin quickly smacking together only to deafen Rey’s moans. 

Everything is sensory overload. Ben’s cock already nudging that spot of velvet inside her, his lips catching the side of her knee while his fingers keep a hard grip on her thigh. His fingers on her skin are bruising, adding to the myriad of sensations in her body. She’s so taken aback with how good Ben sounds, a constant raspy moan that’s caught in the back of his throat. 

“Rey.”

Her eyes snap open at the reminder of Kylo by her face, his hands still holding her hair. “Look at what Ben is doing, look,” he continues. She does as she’s told, gazing down at her breasts, leaning on her elbows to look at the firm plains of her stomach and- 

She gasps. 

With every thrust into her, Rey can see the bulge of Ben’s cock inside her. Curiously Rey’s fingers dip down her body to palm at her stomach and she can feel him. She can feel heat radiate through her body, flashing like a hot knife that makes her cry out loudly. 

It’s all _ too much. _

Ben doesn’t let up, doesn’t hesitate with his movements. Kylo, meanwhile, sucks mark after mark onto her skin while his fingers skirt along her arms and chest, occasionally rolling her hardened nipples between the pads of his fingertips. It’s just as Kylo’s hand creeps further and further down her stomach when she thinks he’s about to stroke her clit that Ben does it first. With an animal like growl he bats Kylo’s hand out the way, claiming what is his. 

The hard smacks of his hips against her body matched with not one, not two but three fingers strumming at her clit while Kylo bites and sucks at her neck and shoulders. 

Rey feels like a piece of meat. Her body is being pulled in two different directions by these men that are no better than animals. Yet, she is the ravenous one, desperate for more and the twins are simply voracious, off the scale and starving. They’re hungry for more, more, _ more. _ Despite the feast splayed in the form of Rey’s body, they continue to take and take and _ take. _

Ben’s fingers rub frantically at her clit; he moves forward on his knees trying to somehow get _ closer _to her body while his arm around her thigh tightens. 

She watches him fascinated, through hazy eyes that makes everything feel so dream like. Over and over he grunts into the soft flesh of her leg, licking and biting where he can. 

His fingers rubbing and rolling her clit are too much, and Rey can feel herself growing wetter and wetter around his cock. She can hear it, the constant sound of his cock sinking into her heat and everything feels so _ tight. _This growing heat that is swallowing her whole and making her see stars and everything is going dark around her and-

“Ben! Oh god, _ Ben!” _

She’s drowning in it, her entire body shaking and her eyes rolling back again while she cums and cums and cums. Ben doesn’t stop, just groans and swears. He must feel it. He must feel the muscles of her cunt spasming around his cock, the way he’s nearly doubled over her body and chanting her name. 

Gripping Rey’s hair into a fist with his hand Kylo forces her to watch hissing in her ear, “look at what that pretty little cunt has reduced my brother to.”

Her hips twist involuntarily, Ben still rubbing her clit without mercy. Through choked tears and gasps she manages to tell him, “too much Ben, please!”

The words are barely out of her mouth and he’s stopped. She’s sure he hears him apologise but the sound of her own arousal covers it. 

Rey watches wide eyed, astounded his hips haven’t lost their rhythm. He groans, movements becoming messy and the desperation in his voice louder. Somehow, her eyes widen more so when he takes his fingers, the ones that had just been rubbing her clit, and he sucks them into his mouth. 

“I told you,” Kylo breathes, “I told you she tastes good.”

Ben’s nodding and moaning around the digits in his mouth. 

All Rey can do is watch, whimpering and cursing as Ben rolls his hips into her. His eyes are closed, the arm around her thigh is strung tight, muscle bulging and veins so prominent it sparks another wave of arousal in her used body. 

It’s like this Ben reaches his climax, his own fingers shoved in his mouth, tasting her cunt while his cock fills it. 

She’s sure she can feel his cum inside her, slipping past her lips and onto the already ruined bed spread. His body collapses onto hers, face sinking to the other side of her neck with Kylo still kissing and marking her skin on the other side. 

For some time they lay like this, Ben breathing heavily by her head and Kylo stroking her hair until she begins to doze off. 

Everything is calm, the hunger sated and the frenzy ended. 

“You okay Rey?” 

With her eyes shut and her body as relaxed as it is, Rey isn’t quite sure who asks the question but she nods, a lazy smile spreading across her lips. 

Lips paint their way across her body, sensual and soft until Rey slips into a peaceful sleep. 

\- - -

“You know what,” Rey whispers. She’s on her side facing Ben, whose eyes are shut. He’s not asleep; Rey knows by the way his hand is curled around her hip and stroking the skin there. 

She’s not sure how much time has passed since they first arrived at her apartment, but the lights have been turned off and, somehow, all three of them have squeezed onto her bed. Kylo is fast asleep behind her, his arm is thrown over her waist with his face pushed into the back of her neck. The city outside has succumbed to sleep too, the usual sounds of traffic and hecklers long gone. 

“What?” Ben mutters back as the hand on her hip tightens. 

This makes her giggle. The polite and charming demeanour has ebbed and Ben Solo, she finds, is grumpy when tired. She nuzzles herself into his chest so his chin rests atop her head. His skin is soft, but her mind obsesses over the ridge of his muscles on his chest. 

“That may have been the deal of the century, the whole two for one thing...I hope it was exclusive to me?”

Rey inhales deeply when she hears a rumble of a laugh in his chest.

“Mhm. It was.”

She nods awkwardly under his chin and starts again, “is it like...a one time special kind of thing? You know like these obnoxious commercials on bad jewellery and sets of knives?” 

He laughs again, the hand on her hip squeezing. 

“No,” his voice is low, still an edge of amusement to it, “I’m sure we can arrange to do this again, Rey.”

Nodding again, Rey presses a kiss to the dip between his collarbones.

“Now,” he kisses her head and buries himself deeper into the pillow, “go to sleep.” 

She’s about to reply, maybe kiss him again, when behind her Kylo shifts and sighs. “Will you two _ shut up. _ Gotta sleep if we’re doing this again in the morning _ .” _

“Told you so,” Ben whispers. 

He moves to kiss her forehead again and rests back onto the pillow, leaving Rey grinning and wondering what the morning will bring for them all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hesitate to leave comments and kudos! Your support means the world!


End file.
